Ghost Hunt Chapter 1 Twisted Castle
by Animequeen1026
Summary: Naru and Mai take a case but will this case prove to be more dangerous than expected!
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost hunt Chapter 1 Twisted Castle **

**Me: Good- day mate! (says it in a Australian accent) **

**John: Good-day to you!**

**Naru: Can't you see I am trying to work!**

**Me: That is not a very good way to say hello! Come on Naru! (runs up to him and starts to give a little speech) **

**Mai: Wow Naru I can't believe you are taking this. (walks into the room with tea.) **

**Naru: Well she is the author. I can't really disobey her. (Glares at me)**

**Me: That is right and don't forget it!**

**John: Well then! She does not own ghost hunt.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

It was just another day at the office Naru was as grumpy as usual and Lin was typing away on his computer. Mai was busy getting tea for Naru. When suddenly the door to the office opened, Mai went to check to see who it was. It was a man dressed in a business suit. Hi is there anything I can help you with said Mai. Yes I am looking for SPR I have a case for them. Please have a seat sir I will go get my boss. She came out a few seconds later with Naru. Naru sat down and started to listen to the mans story. He said that two months ago the sociate that he belonged to, which was the sociate of historical buildings wanted to make one of the old castles on mount Fujima a historical landmark. However, the day they started to remodel some of the parts that were not stable weird things started to happen. Like the roof on the third level collapsed and two workers were injured. He had told us that the roof was not weak there and that a few days ago he had heard weird sounds and tapping and things were moving. So Naru decided to take the case after that.

So here we are at the castle, told us that we could set up base on the second level in the third room. Monk, Masako, John, and Ayako were waiting for us in the room. When we got to the room Naru told Lin to get the equipment. Then Naru asked to get all the workers who were on staff together. After Naru talked to the workers he told Mai to go and set up the cameras in the room on the third level, the second room on the fourth level, and the second room on the second level. Well Mai went to do that Naru told Ayako and Masako to cleanse the third room on the fourth level because there was the sound of swords in there. Then he told John and Monk to do the same in the basement. Then Naru told Lin that he was going to help Mai set up the cameras. When out of nowhere he heard a sound like axes hitting wood. He realized that Mai was in the room that the sounds were coming from. He ran as quickly as he could. He got to her just to see her falling through the floor. He dove beneath her just in time, then he hit the floor beneath them and blacked out.

Naru: Now how am I suppose to get my work done!

Me: O come on! Mai is going to help you!

Naru: Really! She is stupid though!

Mai: I can hear you!

Me: Busted!

Naru: Shut up stupid!

Me: That was not nice Naru! (kicks the leg that hurts)

Naru: Owww!

Me: Serves you right! Jerk! Do you want another speech.

Naru: No, I am sorry.

Mai: Wow again! You amaze me! How do you do that?

Me: I just can and he can't get mad at me because I am the author.

Mai: O right! Well great!

Me: I hope you will read the next chapter because it is going to get scarier and cuter. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2 Troubled Times

**Chapter 2 Troubled times**

**Me: Hey Naru! How are you?**

**Naru: Would you be quit I do have a case to solve!**

**Me: Well hi to you too! I think you need another little lecture! (Grabs him by the ear and drags him off to another room)**

**Lin: Naru where are you going?**

**Me: I need to teach him some manners! You do the introduction okay!**

**Lin: (Sighs) She does not own Ghost Hunt. (Hears yelling and then a loud thud)**

When Naru came to he saw that Mai was crying beside him. He tried to say that he was okay and to stop worrying about him but then pain shot up from his leg and chest. He groaned, when Mai heard this she looked up and crawled over to him. She then tried to figure out what injury's he had but since it was so dark she could not see what his injuries were. Since she could not do that she decide that she could at least try to make him more comfortable so she crawled up to where his head was and lifted his head onto her lap. He groaned at this but she left it. Then she decide that he need help so she started to call out.

In a few minutes Lin and Monk were there. Monk was talking to someone asking them to get something. She thought it must have been John. A few seconds later a ladder was brought down in the hole and Lin made his way down first and was starting to walk over to Naru when Naru started to give him glares saying get Mai out first. He was a little unsure about if he should but he gave up and he walked up to where Mai was sitting and picked her up. She did not want to leave Naru and she started to struggle but after about fifteen minute Lin finally got her out. Monk who had gone down the hole after Lin was already over by Naru's side. He was trying to get the beam off Naru with no success.

Monk did not realize that the beam was the only thing that was holding up the floor. But the beam was crushing Naru right leg and his chest so they had to get him out quickly. So Lin told John who was standing in the doorway to "get Mai to base and patch her up and that they would be there in a few minutes." John and Mai left the room Mai did that really slowly because she wanted to see if Naru was going to be okay. Lin headed back down the ladder and was telling Monk that he had to move the beam and he would pull Naru out. Lin told Naru that this was "going to hurt" and there was nothing they could do about that. He only got a groan from Naru.

As they started to lift the beam up they got a few whimpers and groans from Naru but in a few seconds they had him out. Lin picked Naru up and started to carry him up the ladder but Naru was giving him his famous glares telling him to put him down but Lin ignored him. Once they got to the top Naru thought that Lin was going to put him down but Lin kept walk all the way to base with Monk behind him. What happens next? What injury did Naru get? What is going to happen next?

**Lin: What happen? **

**Me: What do you mean? **

**Lin: I mean with Naru? Where is he?**

**Me: O! **

**Naru: I am right here! (Has an ice pack on his head) **

**Lin: What did you do?**

**Me: I did not do anything! He was the one who hit his head on the table!**

**Lin: (Sighs) You really have to be more careful.**

**Naru: I know!**

**Me, Naru, Lin: We hope you enjoyed this story! **

**Naru: Although I really don't like the fact that I am being carried by Lin!**

**Me: Sorry but I think it is cute!**


End file.
